


Brother

by Callie_Girl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Jay's brother is invited to Auradon from the Isle, and he and Jay catch up on how bad everything was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of abuse, rape, and self harm

"Jay, we have a surprise for you."  
Jay sat up, raising one eyebrow at Ben. "Oh?"  
"Come on!" Ben practically yanked Jay off the bed, dragging him through the halls of Auradon Prep until they were outside the locker room.  
"What?" Jay was not following.  
"Go inside!" Jay opened the door, glancing around the room as Ben followed closely, looking excited beyond belief.  
"There's nothing here."  
Ben faltered. "Huh?"  
Ben looked around, then noticed a shadow on top of one of the lockers. "Oh, there he is."  
Jay looked up. "Who is it?"  
"Ruby, come down. Jay's here." The name made Jay's heart quicken, and he gasped when a slim figure came down, standing on shaky legs, black hair matted.  
"Ruby?" Jay moved forward slowly. Ruby cringed away, eyes dull and lifeless. "Ruby, it's okay. It's me, Jay."  
Ruby looked up, a smile breaking on his gaunt face. "Jay." the thin boy wobbled over, hugging Jay weakly. Jay picked his younger brother up because he looked like he was going to fall. 

"It's okay now." Jay set Ruby on his bed gently, examining him for damage.  
"How has it been, with me gone?"  
Ruby shook his head. "Jafar got so much worse. I haven't seen daylight since you chose good."  
"What has he done to you?"  
Ruby whimpered. "He's giving me the same treatment you got. But he's had me locked in Maleficent's dungeon... and her goons have been having their... fun... with me."  
Jay rubbed his eyes. "Allah... I'm so sorry. I should've gone back for you."  
Ruby shrugged. "It's okay."  
Jay snarled quietly. "It's not okay! Ruby, he raped you!"  
Ruby flinched, then sighed. "More than once."  
"Even worse!" The two jumped at a knock on the door.  
"What the fuck do you want?!"  
"It's us, you lunkhead."  
"I-is that... Mal?"  
Jay sighed. "Come in." 

Evie gasped when she saw Ruby. "Jay, who's that?"  
Mal frowned. "Jay, is that Ruby?"  
Jay nodded. Ruby looked mildly fascinated by all the attention.  
"Well, where's he been for the past ten years?"  
Jay frowned. "Dad locked him up."  
Mal frowned. "So I assume Jafar treats all his kids the same?"  
Jay shuddered. "Yeah."  
Mal took out her spell book, and Ruby shifted nervously.  
"Mal. Can you at least tell him what you're doing?" Jay said, exasperated.  
"Fine." Mal huffed. "Ruby, I'm going to perform a spell to heal you up."  
Ruby's eyes widened in horror. "No!"  
He scrambled back, falling off the bed. He'd just spent the last year of his life being tortured by Maleficent's minions, why on earth would he trust her daughter to heal him?!  
Mal flew across the room as if slapped by an invisible dragon and hit the wall, crumbling to the floor, unconscious. Carlos yelped in shock, jumping about twelve miles and landing on Ruby, who was trying to escape. Carlos, in his haste to not be stepping on Ruby, ran into Evie, who shrieked and fell against the vanity, shattering the mirror. In the confusion, Ruby, who could barely walk, had escaped.  
"Allah dammit!" Jay shouted, running to the door. In his haste, he tripped over all three friends and managed to take down the door, which almost crushed Jordan.  
"Jay!" she screeched, grabbing his wrist in a magical bond.  
"What the fuck is going on?!"  
"I'll explain later!"  
"No, you'll explain now!" 

When he finally escaped Jordan, he took off again, looking desperately for Ruby. Until he found a pretty good guess.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" That was Chad. Jay took off in that direction, seeming to trip over every goddamn thing ever.  
"Don't touch him!" He growled, shoving Chad away from Ruby. Ruby was on the floor, arms raised to protect his face.  
"Oh no, not another one of you." Chad groaned. "Isn't one Jay enough?"  
"He literally looks nothing like me."  
"He bumped into me, he needs to be taught."  
Jay took a deep breath. "Chad, if you so much as look at him the wrong way, you'll be playing tourney from a life support machine."  
Chad glanced away, and put on the most whiny-ass voice ever. "Ben, Jay threatened me."  
Ben took in the scene; Ruby on the floor, Chad looking pissed off, and Jay standing between the two. "What's going on?"  
"Ruby ran away and bumped into Chad. Ruby's scared." Jay tried to be the bigger person in the situation, not rat Chad out. Jay picked Ruby up and carried him away. 

"I'm sorry," Ruby mumbled. "I didn't mean to."  
"It's okay, dude. This place takes a bit getting used to, but everything will be okay." Jay tucked Ruby in. "Dad can never hurt us again."


	2. 2

Ruby stood shakily, taking a few wobbly steps before collapsing. Mal caught him.  
“S-sorry… Mal.”  
“It’s fine.” Mal looked at Jay. “ The magic to mend his bones is far beyond my level, and even so, he’s terrified of me. Not that I blame him; I am naturally terrifying.”  
“You’re 5’4”,” Jay replied. Ruby gaped. Did Jay really just talk back to, even contradict, Maleficent's daughter?!  
Jay, noticing Rubys distress, hastened to add, “Mal’s not gonna hurt me. She won’t hurt you either.”  
As Ruby tried to play off his response with some witty remark, pain spiked in his head. He would’ve collapsed, but Jay caught him, gently guiding him to sit.  
“What do you see?” Jay asked.  
“A- a cave… underground. Part of it has water, and there’s a bunch of things on the sand… Bro, I think that’s a skull!... I’m gonna touch it.”  
“Don’t touch the skull, Ruby,” Carlos ordered.  
“Screw you, Carlos.”  
“Don’t touch the skull,” Mal ordered. Ruby sighed.  
“Fine. Can I touch the sword?”  
“No. Stop astral projecting.”  
He sighed again but complied. His eyes refocused, and he lay down, looking exhausted.  
“That’s the first time I’ve done that here. Hurts less on the Isle.”  
“You can do magic on the Isle?” Carlos demanded.  
“A bit. They can’t exhile all the magic. I… I would extract some from the barrier and get some from the outside. Or… there was a tiny hole in the dungeon wall. Magic liked to hide in there, and sometimes I could use it.”  
“You had access to the tunnels?” Evie whispered. Ruby shrugged.  
“I guess. What are the tunnels?”  
When they finished the story, Ruby looked mildly offended. “So… you revisited the Isle and didn’t even bother to say hi to an old friend? Make sure I was still alive?”  
Mal and Jay suddenly found interest in either their shoes or the ceiling.  
“I’m just kidding; I don’t blame you. You had a mission. It was nice while Jafar was gone, though.” he sighed wistfully. “I hung out with Harry, Uma and Gil.”  
“Shrimpy?” Mal scoffed.  
Ruby’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, Mal. Shrimpy.”  
Mal took a step back, surprised by Ruby’s sudden hostility. His eyes met hers and stayed there.  
Jay raised an eyebrow. Ruby never, never, made eye contact. Mal raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Sor-ry.”  
Ruby nodded stiffly, folding his arms.  
Jay laughed. “Oh shit, he showed you, Mal!”  
“Ruby, about your problems walking… I’ve got an idea. Stayed up all night working on it.” he pulled a walker out of the closet. Jay helped Ruby over to it.  
“The closed off part is at your back. You grip these padded parts and walk.”  
He tentatively took a few steps, stumbling a little.  
“It’s a bit too small, but I can fix that later. Have you gotten your schedule?”  
“No.”  
“So you get to relax for a while. Play around on the internet, find some games, sleep. There’s hella food in the fridge, but it may be a bit rich compared what you're used to.”  
“What’s a fridge?”  
“Oh! You see that?” he pointed to the tall metal box. “That’s a fridge. It’s cold.”  
Ruby nodded. “What’s the internet?”  
Carlos nearly fainted.

Ruby didn’t want to stay in the room all day while the others were having fun. So, he stole the walker thing and decided to tour the school.  
His plan was thwarted by stairs.  
He stood at the top of the staircase, frowning. This sucked.  
“Need some help?” he startled at a young woman’s voice. A girl around his age, sitting in a chair with wheels, was a few yards away from him. “I mean, if you wanna try to go down the stairs in that thing, by my guest. But I can help you around them.”  
He manuvered the stroller and went over to her. “What do you mean?”  
“You don’t know where the ramp is, right? I can show you.”  
“What’s a ramp?”  
Her brown eyes widened. “Oh. You’re one of the Isle kids?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Ah. A ramp is a thing for people like you and me, who have to use wheels to get around. It’s like stairs, but just an inclined surface. No actual… stairs.”  
Ruby tilted his head. “Can you show me?”  
“Sure.” she started to wheel away and he followed, curious. Stairs without stairs?  
“My name is Zuri, by the way. Daughter of Tiana and Naveen. You are?”  
“Ah… Ruby, son of Jafar. Jay is my brother.”  
“Sweet. Jay’s the best tourney player we have. Are you the brains of the deal?”  
“I guess you could say that.”  
“Where are you headed to?”  
“I don’t know… just exploring.”  
“I’ll show you where the cafeteria is. Then I gotta get to class.”  
Ruby blushed. “I- I don’t want you to go out of your way-”  
“It isn't out of my way. Math is on the same floor. There’s a map on the cafeteria wall. You should be able to find everything on there. If you need help, just call.” she handed him a slip of paper and some coins. “You put the coins in the payphone. Or you can buy yourself a soda.”  
Ruby nodded, pocketing what he’d been given.  
“Gotta roll. See you around, wheelie.” she mock-saluted him and wheeled away.  
Wheelie?


End file.
